playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:CRUDLuVER/BEST STAGE IDEAS EVER!!!!!!
Aperture Science Primary Representation: Portal Secondary Representation: Shadow of the Colossus The stage starts as GLaDOS is in the background preforming tests on Atlas & P-Body, as the fighters are standing on a busted catwalk, occasionally, kinds of gel will be squirted out onto the catwalk, blue gel makes the players who are hit by it jump higher, red gel makes you move faster, and white gel puts portals in the ground that will drop you off the stage.? Eventually, Dirge: The Tenth Colossus, will drop down from the ceiling of the facility, and starts terrorising the place, Dirge will occasionally bite through the catwalk, making any players in his way loose AP and splitting the catwalk into different parts, near the end Atlas & P-Body are able to drive the monster away, while GLaDOS fixes the facility Aperture.jpg|The Chamber where you fight Dirge.jpg|Dirge, The Tenth Colossus 250px-Atlas_P-body_fhp2.jpg|Atlas & P-Body Sol Primary Representation: WipEout Secondary Representation: Mortal Kombat The stage starts out as just a regular WipEout race track, contesants speeding past each other in a race to the finish Halfway through the match, the contestants leave and the background changes to a dark arena, Baraka and Scorpion, or Kitana and Sub-Zero will start fighting and start beating the crap out of each other, some attacks will miss and head straight toward the players in the foreground, one will then perform a fatality on the other, and the fight ends 640px-Sol_(1).jpg|The Area where you fight scorpion1.png|Scorpion 320px-Baraka_(MK9).jpg|Baraka kitana.png|Kitana sub zero.png|Sub-Zero Venice Rooftops Primary Representation: Assassin's Creed Secondary Representation: MediEvil The stage starts on the rooftops of Venice, Italy (as the name implies) while many soldiers and guards from Assassin's Creed appear protecting the city in the background Halfway through the fight, Zarok from MediEvil appears out of a portal, he shoots fireballs and acid balls at the fighters on the roofs of the towers, that is until the Guards spear him and lead him back into the portal, laying their eyes upon the burning city. Venice rooftops.jpg|The Stage 250px-AC2_guard_types.jpg|The Types of Guards found in the background Zarok.jpg|Zarok Brownie Town Primary Representation: Fat Princess Seconadary Representation: Journey The stage takes place in the town square of Brownie Town, classes from Fat Princess fight in the background, and sometimes attack you from the bacground, Mages will shoot projectiles and Warriors will shoot their swords at the players Halfway through the fight, a sandstorm ravages the town, As the town is covered in sand (except for the area you're fighting on) two of the nameless wanderers from Journey appear and search through the rubble, they start flying with their scarfs and enjoying the Desert that was once a town. 1000px-Brownie_Town_topdown.jpg|The Stage inset2_09_0808_fatprincess.jpg|The Classes from Fat Princess that appear in the background journey stage.jpg|The town after being invaded by Journey JackPot City Primary Representation: LittleBigPlanet Vita Secondary Representation: Gravity Rush Much like Dreamscape, a Poppit appears in the background, but this time, Sean Brawn is controlling it's poppit cursor, picking up things and fixing much of them, occasionally, Brawn will loose control of the poppit, causing objects to fall onto the foreground Eventually, Alias from Gravity Rush will be summoned out of the Poppit by accident, scaring Brawn off. Alias then uses all the power he can to destroy the players, but Brawn comes back with another Poppit and deletes Alias. 466px-Tdf1.jpg|The Stage alais.jpg|Alias 300px-Sean_Brawn.png|Sean Brawn The Shrine of Worship Primary Representation: Shadow of the Colossus Secondary Representation: Final Fantasy The characters fight inside the Shrine of Worship from Shadow of the Colossus, Dormin appears in the background, attacking the players with stretchable limb attacks and magic Eventually, Sephiroth breaks through the wall and crushes Dormin, Sephiroth attacks you much more frequently, using his sword, an many magic attacks as he flys around the background of the stage, at the end of the fight, the roof of the Shrine collapses, and Sephiroth goes down with it. I will be adding more, so please share your ideas with me Category:Blog posts